¿Kisecienta?
by Sora'Fujoshi
Summary: Alguien del equipo de basket de Teiko ha roto los cristales del gimnasio, y como castigo, todos tendrán que actuar en público. Aokise por el momento. Se acerca la obra de teatro. Lemon en el capítulo 4!
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ no sabía que hacer un día como este y me puse a escribir algo. Resultó esto. El principio puede parecer corto, pero intentaré que sea ameno de leer en los siguientes capítulos.

Los personajes pertenecen, obviamente, a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Un paso hacia delante, y el sonido de la pelota rebotando contra el suelo. Con la mano izquierda vuelve a dribblear mientras sigue avanzando; siempre en línea recta y sin retroceder. Con el balón en la mano derecha ahora, ve a su oponente aproximándose. Aprovechando su pésima manera de defender, finge una finta hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el otro quede en un estado de confusión. Consigue pasarle y al creer que está en la distancia perfecta de la canasta, comienza a impulsarse para saltar. Llenos de impresión y admiración, los ojos del que hasta hace un momento se dedicaba a defender, brillan con intensidad ante el gran salto que, una vez más, tiene suerte de contemplar. El dueño de aquel salto, todavía en el aire, agarra la pelota con las dos manos e impulsándose con su propio cuerpo, la lanza flexionando el brazo derecho y encogiendo un poco el contrario.  
El balón se cuela en el aro. El tirador aterriza con sus pies en el suelo y mira a su contrincante. Empiezan a oírse aplausos provenientes del banquillo.

"Kise... cierra la boca, o te entrará algún bicho!" Grita Aomine con un tono burlón mientras se pasa el brazo por la frente, impidiendo que el sudor se deslice, y se dirige hacia el rubio.

"Aominecchi.." Dice éste, en un suspiro. "Eres impresionante.." Podía notarse un leve recelo en sus palabras, probablemente debido a que nunca había conseguido vencerle en un uno contra uno.

"¿Cuántas veces más tengo que ganarte para que asumas que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí?" Ríe a medida que acaba la frase y coloca su mano en la cabeza de Kise para acariciar su cabello.

"Rayos, Aominecchi.. M-me dejas por los suelos.." Suspira de nuevo y se sonroja suavemente al sentir la mano del mayor acariciándole suavemente. Rápidamente levanta el brazo para apartar el del peliazul. "Deja de acariciarme de ese modo.." Susurra mientras desvía la mirada hacia abajo.

"¡HEEEEEY! ¡VOSOTROS!" Grita una voz desde el banquillo mientras mira a sus dos compañeros reunidos en medio de la cancha. "¡Dejad de cuchichear y venid ya! ¡Tengo ganas de jugar contra Kise!"

"Tsk.. tenía que ser el más molesto y ruidoso.." Susurra Aomine mientras camina hacia el banquillo sacudiéndose la camiseta para que entre algo de aire a través de ella.

"¿Qué dices, Shougo-kun? ¿Quieres jugar contra mí~?" Kise sonríe, con suficiente confianza como para hacer un gesto con el dedo índice, invitándole a que se acercara. "Adelante, ven~"

"Ja.." Haizaki se levanta del banco quitándose el jersey con su habitual expresión de pocos amigos en la cara. Ríe secamente y se gira un momento hacia todos. "Midorima, pásame una pelota, corre."

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" Se acomoda las gafas con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujeta una tableta de chocolate, aparentemente su objeto de la suerte de hoy. "El horóscopo Oha-Asa advirtió que las personas como yo, cáncer, debemos mantenernos alejadas de los conflictos de grupo. Así que, podéis dejadme en paz."

Aomine ocupa el lugar vacío que ha dejado Haizaki, en la esquina del banco, al lado de Midorima. Al sentarse, accidentalmente empuja ligeramente el brazo del peliverde, provocando que su objeto de la suerte caiga al suelo.

_Una tableta de chocolate tirada. El sonido de una lengua relamiéndose los labios._

Aomine y Midorima se miran sorprendidos. Midorima aproxima rápidamente su brazo izquierdo para recogerla, pero la tableta ya no está.

"Ah~ esto es el paraíso~ Midochin, gracias~" Dice Murasakibara con una sonrisa plácida en la cara y sin dejar de engullir el chocolate.

"¿C-cuándo..?" Es lo único que sale de los labios de Midorima al ver esta escena. "Me las pagarás." Dicho ésto último, se acomoda las gafas.

Haizaki ya había llegado a la cancha, y junto a Kise contemplaba la estúpida, y a la vez enternecedora, escena. Akashi suspira y se levanta del banco para coger una pelota y pasársela a Kise.

"Venga.. mostradnos qué sabéis hacer." Sentencia el capitán con tono cortante.

"Gracias, Akashicchi~" Dice sonriendo y mirando hacia él. Después recoge la pelota y mira a su nuevo oponente.

Su expresión da un cambio radical. Ya no sonríe. Sus ojos irradian sentimiento de lucha. Ahí va. Por supuesto, la expresión del peliblanco también ha cambiado, aunque no demasiado; su mirada es fría y en la mueca de sus labios puede apreciarse la burla. ¿..Venganza?  
En el primer segundo de juego Haizaki le roba la pelota a Kise, quien queda desconcertado por tan automática reacción. El peliblanco le sobrepasa fácilmente y avanza botando el balón entre sus manos.

"¡Vamos, Kise!" Anima Aomine haciéndose eco con sus propias manos.

«_Jo.. si sigues mirándome sonriente, precisamente tú..._» Piensa Kise por un instante, pero rápidamente reacciona y echa a correr detrás de Haizaki.

"Eres lento, Kise." Haizaki ríe secamente y anota.

Kise aprovecha el momento para coger rápidamente el rebote y copiar lo que acaba de hacer su oponente.

"KYAAAAA~ ¡Sigue así, Kise~~!" Al parecer, una de las muchas fans del modelo pasaba por el gimnasio y le vio jugando, así que avisó a las demás. Y ahí están todas ahora, gritando como locas.

Kise encesta y manda a sus seguidoras una sonrisa y un beso con ella. Había cogido el rebote, así que no pasaba nada por saludar. Mira de reojo y disimuladamente a Aomine, quien parece indiferente ante las chicas y el gesto hacia ellas.

"Descuidado. ¿A quién miras?" Haizaki ríe burlonamente y le roba, una vez más, el balón de las manos. Kise, confuso, mira hacia los lados frenéticamente y corre detrás del peliblanco.

"KYAAAA~ ¡Kise es tan genial!" Gritan las fans, lo que provoca que el humor de Haizaki empeore por momentos.

"Joder... ¡Dejadnos jugar en paz!" Grita también, mientras se para en seco. Empieza a agarrar la pelota como si fuera un balón de fútbol y estuviera a punto de chutarla contra ellas.

"¿Shougo..-kun?" Pregunta Kise en tono bajo.

"Haizaki. ¿Qué crees que haces?" Se escucha a Akashi levantar la voz.

"Tsk." Gruñe él. "Hacer que se callen de una jodida vez." Pega una patada a la pelota. Ésta comienza a volar en el aire, pasándo por encima de las mujeres, quienes se habían agachado asustadas, hasta chocar con uno de los cristales del gimnasio.

_"CRACK"_

Y los cristales se quebraron.

"Esto.. es malo.." Habla Murasakibara sin mucho interés.

"Sí, de verdad, Haizaki nunca aprenderá a controlar sus instintos." Responde Midorima.

"¿Eh~? Quiero decir, se terminó el chocolate..." Le enseña el envoltorio vacío. "¿Ves?"

Midorima suspira negando con la cabeza y acomodándose las gafas. "¿Qué se supone que hagamos aho-?"

"Esperar." Interrumpe Akashi, serio.

Kise comienza a acercarse al banquillo de nuevo, con claras intenciones de hablar con el peliazul. "Aominecch-"

"¡Tetsu!" Grita Aomine al ver a Kuroko entrando por la puerta del gimnasio, e interrumpiendo a Kise. Se levanta y corre hacia él. "Llegas tarde.. ¿Algo ocurrió?"

Kise miró cómo Aomine pasaba de largo y después se sentó junto a Midorima.

"Buenos días, Aomine-kun.." Dice frotándose la cabeza. "Me desperté tarde, y acaba de caerme un balón de basket encima.."

Al oír esas palabras, Haizaki se voltea y se dirige hacia Akashi silbando.

"¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Aomine cariñosamente y juntos se acercan también donde están todos. "Pues.. verás, es una historia larga."

* * *

"¿QUE HABÉIS HECHO QUÉ?" Grita Momoi, quien había llegado hace poco y acaban de explicarle lo que había pasado.

"Tranquilízate, Satsuki, estoy seguro de que tiene arreglo.." Dice Aomine intentando tranquilizarla.

"Dios mío.. Esperad un momento, voy a hacer una llamada."

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la manager terminó de hablar por teléfono.

"Chicos.. Ya sabéis que pronto es el festival escolar.. ¿Verdad?"

Ellos asienten, menos Haizaki, que aún siendo el más implicado, pasaba del tema.

"Pues bien. Resulta que hay un hueco libre que cubrir en la lista de actuaciones... Así que..." Momoi tragó saliva. "Vais a tener que representar una obra de teatro."


	2. Chapter 2

Hola~ Esto es lo que hay por hoy.. Me gustaría leer lo que pensáis, sea bueno o sea malo. Y gracias por las críticas :3 ..Por cierto, me han preguntado si voy a incluir más parejas.. No es que haya mucho entre lo que elegir, ya que esta historia se coloca en la escuela de Teiko.. pero, si leo alguna sugerencia que me parezca atractiva puedo intentar escribirlo!

* * *

La expresión en la cara de los seis chicos presentes era un poema; hasta el propio Akashi se había sorprendido. ¿Una obra de teatro? ¿Quién se imaginaría que algo así ocurriría..?

"¿Una obra de teatro? Vas tú flipada.." Dice Aomine, rompiendo el silencio que había invadido a todos durante unos instantes.

"Me niego rotundamente." Midorima se acomoda las gafas una vez más. "Acabo de participar en un conflicto de grupo por culpa de Murasakibara.. ¿Y pensáis que voy a participar en otro? Seguro que termina peor."

"¿Eh?" Momoi mira a Midorima sorprendida. "¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?"

"No ha pasado nada~~ Midochin se inventa cosas.." Murasakibara hace pucheritos, como con quien no va la cosa.

Momoi suspira y mira uno a uno a los demás miembros del club de baloncesto, ahora reunidos en un círculo. Midorima y Aomine ya se habían negado de una forma u otra. No estaba muy segura de poder convencer a todos de que participasen. El ambiente empieza a parecer cargado, así que la pelirrosa vuelve a hablar, esta vez, dirigiéndose a Aomine.

"Venga, Dai-chan~" Se agarra a su brazo y lo mira con ojitos, a lo que él responde con una mirada fría e indiferente. Ante ese gesto, Momoi frunce el ceño ligeramente y lo suelta. "¿Ki-chan?" Lo mira impaciente, esperando una respuesta rápida.

Kise ríe tontamente, más que nada por la reacción que tuvo Aomine al agarre de Momoi, y contesta: "¿Un teatro? ¿Por qué no? ¡Tiene que ser divertido!"

"Tenía que decirlo un modelo, precisamente..." Haizaki mira a Kise con odio y añade: "Por cierto, yo paso."Se despereza estirando los brazos hacia arriba y después se deja caer en el banquillo como si fuera a sentarse de golpe en un sofá.

Momoi sonríe ante la respuesta favorable de Kise y automáticamente su sonrisa desaparece al escuchar las palabras de Haizaki. Ella abre la boca para intentar hacerle entrar en razón pero ve cómo Akashi se prepara para hablar y decide no interrumpir.

"Haizaki." Pronuncia con su habitual tono Akashi y todos dirigen la mirada hacia él. "Teniendo en cuenta que tú eres quien ha dañado los cristales y no tienes la menor intención de pagarlos o arreglarlos, no estás en posición de negarte a algo de este calibre. Así que tú, y todos, vamos a participar en ésto. Asunto zanjado. No quiero quejas, al menos no por tu parte."

"A mí me parece justo.." Se escucha una voz de la nada.

"¡Tetsu! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Pregunta Aomine girándose en su dirección al verle.

"He estado aquí todo el tiempo desde que he entrado.." Eleva entonces Kuroko su cabeza para poder mirar bien a su compañero, con su típica expresión de indiferencia ante cualquier cosa.

Aomine sonríe y asiente con normalidad mientras acaricia el cabello del menor. Kise observa la escena de reojo, intentando ser discreto. Se escuchan los sonidos que emite Murasakibara al meterse a la boca sus magdalenas -de origen desconocido- y masticarlas. Midorima le mira pensando en cómo puede comer tanto una persona y a la vez se resigna a las órdenes inmediatas del capitán. Momoi se limita a esperar y ver qué ocurre. Akashi está de brazos cruzados, mirando de frente a Haizaki, quien permanece todavía en el banco, haciendo nada. Aomine se percata de que Kise está mirándole, lo que hace que el rubio aparte la mirada de repente y hasta se agache fingiendo que se ata las zapatillas. Al pensar que tanto silencio empieza a volverse incómodo ya que prácticamente sólo se escucha el masticar de Murasakibara y las agujas del reloj de muñeca de Momoi, Haizaki bosteza colocándose en una posición más presentable, por decirlo de alguna manera, y suspira.

"Está bien. Lo haré. Hala. Dejadme en paz ya, ¿no?" Mira a sus compañeros, a cada uno con una mueca más extraña. "¡Que sí, coño! ¡Dejadme ya en paz, joder!" Grita y se levanta de sopetón. Se dirige hacia la salida del gimnasio a paso ligero mientras murmura. "Maldito Akashi..."

Akashi se aclara la garganta haciéndose notar y después muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual sólo alcanza a ver Midorima.

"Akachin~~ intimidas~" Murasakibara se mete una magdalena entera en la boca y Aomine le da un suave codazo, indicando que no se meta con Akashi si no es necesario.

La cara de Momoi se transforma, exponiendo una amplia sonrisa llena de emoción, por razones diversas. "¡Perfecto!" Grita mirándoles a todos, y a continuación saca su móvil para comprobar la fecha. La mueca de sus labios se tuerce un poco al darse cuenta de que el festival está por llegar; a penas quedan unos días, menos de dos semanas. "Chicos.. Tenemos poquísimo tiempo, así que ya podéis poneros las pilas.."

Aomine suspira resignado y se anima a hacer la pregunta que ninguno había formulado todavía aún queriendo hacerlo. "Bueno, ¿y cuál es la obra elegida?"

"Esto.." Momoi suelta una risa nerviosa. "La.. Cenicien..ta?" Articula por fin. Los hombres se quedan mirándola asombrados, algunos más que otros, y nuevamente con una mueca de desaprobación. "Em... tranquilos.. n-no hace falta que os vistáis de mujer.." Sonríe forzadamente intentando calmarlos y convencerles de que no se echen atrás ya. "A no ser que queráis..." Ríe aparentando no estar nerviosa.

Akashi traga saliva. "Ya no podemos retractarnos.. además, tenemos que hacerlo si no queremos un castigo peor." Mira de reojo los cristales que previamente Haizaki había roto con la pelota.

"De todas maneras, La Cenicienta.. ¿no es un poco..?" Midorima no sabe ni qué adjetivo usar para describirla, intenta parecer calmado pero en el fondo no le agrada para nada la idea. "...Todo sea por el bien del club de baloncesto." Murmura en un tono apenas audible.

"Sí.. sé que es muy femenina.. y tal.. pero es la que ha tocado.. además, tiene siete personajes _importantes_, por decirlo de alguna manera.." Dice enfatizando la palabra _importantes _haciendo un gesto de comillas con las manos. "Tenemos vestidos y pelucas en la sala de atrezo, si las necesitáis~"

"¿Estás de broma, no?" Cuestiona Aomine algo preocupado.

"Claro que sí, bobo. Sólo las utilizará quien quiera hacerlo.." Aclara Momoi dándole un golpecito en el hombro y sacándole la lengua. Mira el reloj una vez más y después levanta la mirada hacia todos. "Chicos, mañana los personajes serán sorteados. Quedemos a esta hora mañana, aquí mismo. ¡Y aseguraos de que Haizaki-kun venga también!" Manda un beso al aire y se marcha brincando hacia la salida.

"¿Por qué ha tenido que acabar de esta manera..?" Se lamenta en voz alta Midorima. "Oha Asa me lo advirtió.." Dirige una mirada de odio hacia el pelimorado, según él, culpable de todo.

"Eh, Midochin~ no me mires con tanto odio~ a ver si todavía va a tocarte el peor papel de la obra~" Ríe al imaginarse a Midorima como la propia Cenicienta.

Midorima se aclara la garganta y seguidamente se acomoda las gafas. "Me aseguraré de que eso no pase. Nos vemos mañana, tengo que comprar una tableta de chocolate." Camina a paso lento hacia la salida y poco después desaparece del lugar.

"El resto, ya habéis escuchado a la manager.. Mañana nos vemos aquí." Rompe el silencio Akashi, dirigiéndose a los que quedan en el recinto. "Yo me ocupo de comunicárselo a Haizaki. "Tetsuya. Murasakibara. ¿Podéis venir conmigo? Necesito hablar con vosotros sobre algo. Daiki. Ryota. Cerrad la puerta cuando salgáis."

Aomine y Kise asienten y los otros tres se marchan.

"Al final no has conseguido vencerme, Kise~" Ríe Aomine mientras recoge su mochila y la de Kise del suelo, dándosela con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No te burles.. ¡Mañana lo conseguiré!" Recoge su bolsa de manos del peliazul y le devuelve una sonrisa. "Gracias."

* * *

_Al día siguiente.._

"¡Vamos a empezar a repartir los personajes!" Grita Momoi emocionada, con una caja en cada mano.

Se pueden apreciar las etiquetas de cada caja: en la derecha 'Personajes' y en la izquierda, 'Miembros del Club'.

* * *

**Nota:** Queda pendiente para el próximo capítulo. Tengo casi todo elegido.. pero.. ¿alguna sugerencia? Nunca está de más hacer algunos cambios~ Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas~ ..Sí, yo también tengo ganas de que aparezca ya el Aokise (?) Un poco de tiempo, no más. En fin, ya es hora de que actualice.. que últimamente estoy algo liada.. Pero quiero continuar escribiendo D: ..Aunque realmente no sé si valgo para ello .-. -¡Ahí va~!

* * *

La pelirrosa avanza con paso ligero y la cabeza alta, mostrando una sonrisa, hasta el banquillo del gimnasio, donde se encontraban ayer todos los miembros del club. Aparentemente la mitad de los chicos eran unos impuntuales, pues en el lugar que habían acordado solo se encuentran Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima y Kuroko. Momoi lleva consigo las dos cajas con los nombres dentro para hacer el sorteo, con las cuales se ha cansado de cargar por lo que las deposita sobre una mesa que previamente había preparado para ello. Mira a los chicos; Akashi estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, probablemente preguntándose dónde demonios anda Haizaki; Murasakibara mastica unos regalices rojos mientras acaricia la cabeza de Kuroko, quien le mira con cara de cansancio; y sentado a su lado permanece Midorima, callado, absorto en sus pensamientos y sosteniendo un muñeco vudú. Ninguno se atreve a preguntar a cerca de eso, «Simplemente... es un caso perdido» es lo que piensan.

"Buenos días, chicos~ ¿Y los demás?" Los mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta, aún sabiendo que es una pregunta un tanto estúpida teniendo en cuenta que apenas han pasado varios minutos de la hora en la que se han citado y no tardarán mucho en llegar.

El único que parece _apto_ para responder a la pregunta, Akashi, no emite respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, dirige su mirada hacia la entrada del gimnasio, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Momoi se da la vuelta para mirar, y, efectivamente, ahí están los 3 por quienes estaban esperando. Kise encabeza la fila, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa forzada por la situación en la que se encuentra. Detrás, está Aomine, quien lleva a rastras a Haizaki, literalmente. Lo más sorprendente es que el peliblanco no abre la boca para quejarse.

"Momocchi~ Perdona por llegar tarde, teníamos que recoger a Shougo-kun, quien nos hizo retrasarnos unos minutos.. Pero, finalmente, estamos aquí. Discúlpanos, ¿sí?" El rubio junta las dos manos, señal de disculpa, y torna un poco sus labios, guiñándole un ojo.

"Está bien, tranquilo." Se ruboriza ligeramente ante el guiño, totalmente inesperado para ella. "Esto.. ¿Haizaki-kun..?" Mira a Aomine, quien acaba de dejarlo caer.

"¡Pero tú!" Grita Haizaki cabreado. "¡Que no soy un puto saco de patatas!" Gruñe y se levanta, mirando a Momoi. "¿Yo qué?"

"Ah~ me había pensado que sí. Estabas tan callado.." Suelta Aomine para provocarlo y después se gira hacia Kise, rodeándolo por el hombro con un brazo. "No ligues con Satsuki, que te vigilo." Ríe por la broma y va a sentarse al banco junto a Kuroko. "Buenas~" Kise le sigue y se sienta a su lado.

"N-nada.." Susurra Momoi retrocediendo lentamente, algo intimidada por la presencia del peliblanco. "Vamos a empezar con esto, ya que estamos todos. Así que, si vas cogiendo asiento.."

Haizaki suspira y acata la propuesta de la pelirrosa, sentándose en el suelo después de comprobar que el banco estaba ocupado por los traseros de todos sus compañeros. El ambiente vuelve a estar _algo tenso, _y el silencio invade el espacio deportivo. Se han asegurado de cerrar la puerta para no ser interrumpidos por las fans de Kise, y por ello causar otro desastre, así que se encuentran solos. Ellos 8. Momoi se pone detrás de la mesa donde anteriormente había dejado las cajas, y mira a los chicos, a quienes tiene de frente.

"Bueno, a lo que hemos venido. Voy a explicaros cómo funciona este sistema." Su sonrisa va ensanchándose conforme a su emoción sube, y su tono se muestra más alegre. "Como podéis apreciar, hay dos cajas; en una están vuestros nombres, y la otra contiene los personajes de la obra. Uno por uno vais a venir y sacar primero un nombre, leerlo en alto, y después un personaje. ¿Lo habéis entendido?"

"Estás tú que sí.." Dice sarcásticamente Haizaki, mientras se mete el dedo en el oído, lo mueve hacia los lados y seguidamente lo saca, mirándolo con desprecio y limpiándose.

Los demás asienten, exceptuando a Murasakibara, quien parece más interesado en sus regalices que otra cosa.

"¿Mukkun?" Momoi gira hacia un lado la cabeza, sonriendo, e ignorando el comentario de Haizaki.

"Sí, sí, lo entiendo.. Sacar un papel, leerlo, sacar otro papel." Repite sin mucho interés y vuelve a llenar su boca con un regaliz. Nadie sabe si le da tiempo a saborearlos. Todo un misterio.

"¿Puedo empezar? ¿Puedo?" Grita Kise levantándose de su asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, y con la sensación de que esto va a ser divertido.

Momoi asiente con entusiasmo y el rubio se acerca al lugar rápidamente. Se frota las manos para tener suerte, aunque no está seguro de qué querer que salga, sólo tiene en mente poder ver al alto peliazul con un atuendo diferente a su usual traje de baloncesto, algo elegante.. Y tal vez.. ¿sexy? Ladea la cabeza repetidamente intentando librarse de esos impuros pensamientos y aproxima su brazo a la caja de nombres. Saca el primer papel que pilla y se coloca frente a todos, desdoblándolo.

"Kurokocchi..." Lo mira ansioso, y ve cómo todos le devuelven la mirada interesados. Se arrima al recipiente de papeles contrario y después de revolverlos varios segundos, agarra uno. Lo desdobla, lo lee, y no puede evitar empezar a reírse.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Habla Kuroko, por primera vez en todo el día. "¿Qué te hace tanta gracia..?"

"Eres.. eres.." Explota en una carcajada de nuevo.

"Kichin.. dilo, no nos dejes con la intriga.."

El rubio se aclara la garganta, intentando parecer lo más serio posible, y concluye. "Kurokocchi.. eres el hada madrina."

"¿Tetsu de hada? Seguro que le queda genial.." Dice entre risas Aomine, dejando en duda si lo dice irónicamente o no.

Se oyen algunas risas más, provenientes de los demás. Kuroko no le da importancia al ver cómo Akashi gira la cabeza conteniendo una sonrisa, algo muy extraño en él.

Finalmente Kuroko también sonríe y se levanta. "No os riáis tanto, a ver qué os va a tocar a vosotros..." Dice frunciendo muy levemente el ceño, depertando una última risa en Kise, quien abandona su lugar y ocupa el que su compañero ha dejado. Kuroko se limita a coger un papel de la primera caja, rápidamente. "Aomine-kun."

La mirada de Kise se clava en los labios de Kuroko, ansioso por lo que viene a continuación. En cierto modo, y sin saber el motivo, siente celos, pues a él le hubiera gustado sacar su nombre, para de esa forma llamar su atención. Por otro lado, eso no ha ocurrido, así que se limita a escuchar.

"Príncipe." Se escucha de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Kuroko gira los dos papeles con la intención de corroborar que es cierto, por si alguno no lo cree.

"¿Aominecchi? ¿Príncipe..? Creí que juntar esas dos palabras era peligroso~." Bromea el rubio, quien, a su vez, no podía dejar de imaginar en su mente cómo estaría el peliazul vestido de esa manera.

Los demás siguen comentando el hecho de que Aomine sea el príncipe, incluyendo afirmaciones sin base en las que dudan de su eficiencia como actor.

"Tenéis envidia de que me haya tocado este papel.. y ya está." Repite Aomine para evitar futuras discusiones, se siente aliviado porque al menos no le ha tocado un papel femenino. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, se levanta, susurrándole a Kise unas palabras al oído justo antes. "Apuesto a que sale tu nombre, ahora~."

Para cuando el rubio reacciona, el peliazul ya está de pie, y sólo puede ver su silueta por detrás. Esa espalda tan bien formada y que tanto ansiaba tocar; sus extremidades perfectamente definidas por los músculos.. Y su trasero. El rubio se sonroja al pensar en esto, y sumándole la dulce voz que acababa de escuchar en su oído.. «Esto es malo..» Piensa para sí mismo, llegando a sentir un pequeño bulto entre las piernas. «¿Cómo he llegado a ésto..?»

"¡..Voy! ¡Voy al baño!" Grita con el tono algo entrecortado y empieza a correr hacia los vestuarios.

"¿Kise..-kun?" Dice Kuroko sin entender nada.

"Habrá tenido una urgencia." Se burla Haizaki.

"¿Qué más da?" Midorima se acomoda las gafas. "¿Podemos continuar?"

Aomine asiente, algo extrañado por la repentina ida del rubio, y coge un papel. "Vaya.. Justo ahora que se ha ido." Dice al leerlo. "Kise va a ser.." Mete la mano en la otra caja y tras pensárselo un poco agarra uno. Lo mira confuso y se acerca a Momoi. "Ehmm.. Satsuki.. ¿Qué pone aquí?"

"¿Aomine-kun no sabe leer?" Pregunta Kuroko sorprendido.

"¡Claro que sé leer!" Frunce el ceño, dirigiéndole una mirada que desprende un ligero odio. "Simplemente está demasiado adornado y no se entiende."

"Minechin y sus excusas baratas~" Susurra Murasakibara.

"_La Cenicienta_, eso pone." Dice Momoi, tardando en procesar que en ese caso, Kise y Aomine tendrán que actuar como pareja.

"¿Qué?" Aomine se queda callado, meditándolo.

"¿Minechin... y Kichin? ...Realmente esto va a ser divertido~" Ríe el pelimorado por lo bajo.

"Por cierto, Kise aún no ha vuelto." Susurra Kuroko con una leve risita al ver la cara de sorpresa que todavía guarda Aomine.

"Cierto, voy a buscarlo."

"Yo voy a dormirme si esto sigue así... así que avisadme cuando aparezca mi nombre, o algo." Comenta Haizaki, acompañado de un bostezo y estira sus piernas para tumbarse.

Aomine camina a paso ligero hacia los vestuarios, y los demás deciden esperar, jugando a las cartas.

* * *

"¿Kise..?" Pregunta el peliazul una vez dentro, mirando hacia los lados sin ver a nadie.

"A-Aominecchi.. no entres.."

* * *

Ay.. Ahí queda por ahora. Respecto a que los capítulos son cortos, lo sé, lo siento D: ..Seguiremos con los personajes en el próximo capítulo, y con algo más 3. De hecho, actualizaré pronto. Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Aquí llega algo más XD. ¡Feliz día del AoKise de Teiko, que fue ayer!

* * *

"¿Kise..?" Pregunta Aomine una vez dentro, mirando hacia los lados sin ver a nadie.

"A-Aominecchi.. no entres.." Se escucha la voz del rubio, jadeando.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Vuelve a cuestionar, extrañado por el tono de voz que está utilizando su compañero.

El peliazul se dirige lentamente a los baños, a los que se accede pasando a través del vestuario, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y a la vez con pasos firmes. Al otro lado de una de las puertas de los baños, se encuentra Kise. Con la cara sonrojada y de pie en una esquina. Su mano derecha rodea su propio miembro y se agita repetidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en un intento de aliviar la sensación de inquietud con un poco de auto placer, y calmar, por así decirlo, su entrepierna rebelde. Intenta mantenerse callado y no decir nada; ser lo más silencioso posible en cuanto a palabras y sonidos, para no levantar sospechas. Por otro lado, también es consciente de que arriesga demasiado en la situación en la que está, pero no es tan fácil para él resistirse a semejante oportunidad, pudiendo escuchar la voz del peliazul llamándole.. por ejemplo. Además de no poder dejar de pensar en su cuerpo, el contorno de sus músculos.. el acariciarle o el ser acariciado por sus manos. El hecho de estar separados por una simple puerta. Todo ello suma una excitación bastante alta para él.

"Kise, te estoy hablando." Dice Aomine acercándose una a una a las puertas de los servicios, intentando adivinar en cuál se encuentra su amigo.

"Vete.."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Por qué va a ser?!" Pregunta un poco alarmado Kise, temiendo ser descubierto. Intenta calmarse mientras piensa en que no sería agradable que Aomine le viera así.. ¿que podría pensar de él? Sin embargo, no puede dejar de masturbarse. "Estoy.. bien, vuelve con todos, iré pronto.."

De repente, y para sorpresa de los dos, un leve gemido se escapa de los labios de Kise, razón que aumenta la credibilidad de las suposiciones que el peliazul guarda para sí mismo en este momento. Éste, habiéndose percatado del sonido, retrocede unos pasos situándose a apenas dos metros en frente de la puerta del baño en el que está encerrado el rubio. Permanece quieto unos instantes pensando en cómo actuar. A su vez, el emisor del sensual gemido que acaba de escucharse lleva su mano izquierda a los labios, tapándose la boca, asustado por el silencio que se ha manifestado después del agudo sonido.

"Kise.., voy a entrar."

"¿Q-qué?" Al otro lado de la puerta, es lo único que llega a articular el rubio, más nervioso que nunca.

_Gracias a_, o en este caso, _por culpa de _los nervios que han invadido el cuerpo del que permanece dentro del baño, sus pantalones comienzan a deslizarse hacia abajo hasta tocar el suelo. Un estruendo se oye con la patada que pega Aomine, y la puerta se abre de golpe. Kise no tiene tiempo para subirse la ropa y se limita a taparse la entrepierna con las dos manos esta vez.

"Er.. yo.."

"Vaya.. Así que esto era lo que tratabas de esconder~" Se aprecia una pizca de burla en las palabras de Aomine.

Kise agacha la cabeza en un intento desesperado por ocultar su rostro, tremendamente avergonzado. Mientras, una sonrisa maliciosa comienza a dibujarse en el semblante del peliazul, quien, a su vez, entra al servicio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Aominecchi.. ¡Te dije que no entraras!" Jadea Kise, intentando provocar algún tipo de reacción diferente en su compañero.

"A mí me parece que desde que he entrado estás más contento, no sé si me entiendes.." Replica el otro, que afortunadamente no es ciego y ha podido ver cómo la erección del rubio ha crecido considerablemente desde que no está solo en ese pequeño espacio.

"¡Eres idiota!" Grita Kise azorado, desviando sus ojos a lugares diversos, evitando encontrarse con los del peliazul.

"¿Lo soy?" Pregunta lanzándole una de sus irresistibles miradas acompañada de una sugerente sonrisa. "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto~?"

Aomine se acerca más y más, hasta estar prácticamente pegado al rubio. Con la cabeza en su cuello, da un lametazo suave y sube hasta su oreja, la cual comienza a lamer también, mordiéndola ligeramente alguna que otra vez.

"¡Aominecchi!" Sus ojos parecen estar a punto de derramar lágrimas, y respira de manera sofocada. "¿Estás burlandote de mí..? Porque no tiene gracia.."

Aomine responde con una risa seca y continúa hablando. "¿Por qué iría a burlarme?" Acerca más sus labios a la oreja del rubio y susurra. "Sólo voy a ayudarte a terminar..~"

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Kise al escuchar las palabras que salen de esos carnosos labios, clavándose como una espina en su mente, escuchándolas una y otra vez en su interior.

"¿Ayudarme..?" No tarda en comprender a lo que se refiere Aomine, al notar cómo una de sus manos sujeta ahora su miembro erecto, y abre los ojos sorprendido. "¿Pero qu-?"

Los labios de uno se encuentran con los del otro, impidiendo que el rubio termine de hablar. Ha sido Aomine quien ha empezado el beso, y quien está dispuesto a continuarlo. Kise queda totalmente confundido ante ésto y retrocede. Sus labios se separan y el peliazul sonríe con perversión, mientras se dedica a masturbar al contrario con la mano y a observar sus reacciones faciales. Mantiene los ojos clavados en los del otro, esperando, por si tiene algo que decir. Kise cierra fuerte los ojos y se muerde el labio, reprimiendo sonidos. Se deja llevar por la sensación de placer y rodea el cuello del peliazul con los brazos. Sus mejillas se encienden algo más de lo que ya estaban y emite un leve gemido.

"Aominecchi.. m-más.." No entiende cómo ha llegado a decir algo así, pero sabe perfectamente que no puede retractarse.

Kise abre los ojos y comprueba que la sonrisa que tenía en frente no ha desaparecido, de hecho, ahora es más ancha que antes. Arrima más su rostro al de Aomine y lo besa húmedamente. El sorprendido es ahora el peliazul, quien instintivamente corresponde al beso, profundizándolo con su lengua, y aligerando un poco el ritmo de su mano. El beso no se detiene y la lengua de uno sigue recorriendo la boca del otro por momentos. Segundos más tarde, el rubio deshace el beso muy lentamente para volver a besarle de forma intensa, viniéndose en el acto. Los movimientos del peliazul cesan al sentir un fluido pegajoso en sus manos y sonríe.

"Eso fue rápido."

"¿Q-qué esperabas..?" Susurra Kise, con la cabeza recostada en el hombro del contrario.

Se escucha a Haizaki levantar la voz desde el gimnasio y automáticamente Kise se aparta de Aomine.

"Anda, ponte los pantalones, Cenicienta. Parece que nos echan en falta." Dice Aomine girándose y abriendo la puerta del baño para salir.

"¿Cenicienta?" Pregunta Kise, todavía avergonzado, subiéndose los pantalones.

"Sí, te dije que iba a sacar tu nombre, ¿no? Pues salió eso." Aomine abre uno de los grifos y, después de echarse jabón, se lava las manos con abundante agua. Se sacude y empieza a caminar hacia la salida del vestuario.

Kise se queda quieto unos segundos, meditando sobre lo ocurrido. Se percata de que su compañero está yéndose y se lava las manos rápidamente, para alcanzarle.

"Entonces.. ¿qué significa esto..?"

"No sé. Dímelo tú." Gira ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa y abre la puerta, encontrándose a Haizaki a escasos metros.

"¡Ya era hora, joder!" Grita éste.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

"Akachin será mi hija~"

"¿Hermanas? ¡Estarás de coña!"

"¿Un...perro?"

* * *

En fin.. volvió a hacérseme corto, lo siento. Entre tanto examen no hay quien escriba nada (?). Bueno, espero que les guste.. Reviews~!


End file.
